


Sex On Legs

by hikorichan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikorichan/pseuds/hikorichan
Summary: Ron wasn’t looking forward to seeing Draco again after so long, but he agreed because it was his best friend’s wedding, and Malfoy & Marchioni were the best tailors in town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings or Content** : Clandestine oral sex, shameless flirting, hot men in suits  
>  **Disclaimer** : Everything belongs to JKR, and all that jazz.  
>  **Notes** : Thanks to A, M and L for their beta help, and thanks to fangqueen for the prompt; this pretty much wrote itself when I saw it.

“Hurry up, we’re already late!” shouted Harry as he, Ron, and Neville ran down Diagon Alley towards the tailor. They’d lost track of time during lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, meaning they were now running late for their appointment with wizarding Britain’s most fashionable shop. 

Ron followed Harry and Neville at the back, his long legs meaning he only had to jog to keep up. He wasn’t looking forward to the appointment, even if it was for the purpose of a happy occasion. He only hoped it didn’t turn into a disaster. After all, they had never exactly been on good terms with one of the shop’s two owners. 

So Ron couldn’t help but frown when the name of the shop appeared in the distance, emblazoned in gold letters on a bespoke metal sign that hung over the front door:

_Malfoy & Marchioni  
Fine Gentlemen’s Tailors_

It sounded as pompous as Ron expected, given what he knew of Draco from their time at Hogwarts. 

“Are you sure you want to go in? Madam Malkin’s is just around the corner,” he prodded Harry as they stopped out front. 

Harry rolled his eyes. They’d already had this discussion more than once. “You remember what Hermione said, don’t you?”

When Ron’s frown only deepened, Harry elaborated. 

“Draco was perfectly fine with her, and besides, she said Severus’s suit made him look like—”

“Yes, I _know_!” Ron interrupted quickly. He’d never forgotten his friend describing Severus Snape, of all people, as ‘sex on legs.’ He shuddered.

“I thought we were late?” Neville piped up from behind them. 

“Right!” Harry put a hand on the door handle, then turned back to Ron. “I’m going inside. Feel free to go to Madam Malkin’s if you prefer, but it’s my wedding and I—“

“Yes, _all right_ ,” Ron huffed, barging past Harry and Neville into the shop.

Yet when he got a few feet into the large, L-shaped space, he skidded to a stop. He didn’t even notice Harry or Neville passing beside him.

He stared at the man standing at the counter. Or rather, half of him, as he was bent over to write on a ledger. 

_Sex on legs_ , Ron thought, his eyes enraptured by the sight of narrow, muscled buttocks accentuated by a pair of tapered grey trousers. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Harry apologised, but Ron’s attention was still on the owner of the attractive arse, his eyes widening as his torso appeared, and then a finely-chiseled head with a coif of white-blond hair.

“I hope you don’t plan to be late on your wedding day,” quipped Draco with a smirk.

“Bloody hell,” swore Ron. He knew it had been a long time since he’d last seen the younger Malfoy, but he’d never expected that he’d be quite so… fit. 

Ron realised he’d spoken out loud when all the heads in the room turned to face him, including Draco’s, a groomed eyebrow raised in an amused question. 

“Sorry,” Ron muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets, his ears feeling hot.

“Let me get Antonio,” said Draco, glancing at Ron again before turning to walk into a room behind the front counter. Ron heard some muffled voices, and then the blond emerged once more with an olive-skinned man with a haughty expression. Ron eyed him up and down, wondering if he and Draco were involved in more ways than their business.

“Antonio will take care of you, Harry, Neville,” Malfoy said, gesturing to them, and Antonio stepped forward to shake their hands. 

“I’ll take Weasley.” He turned to face Ron with a deviant smirk. “I have a feeling he’ll be a more difficult fit.” 

Ron frowned as Draco met his eyes. He might be gorgeous, but Ron wasn’t about to let the blond humiliate him in front of his friends. Reluctantly, Ron followed him further into the shop. 

They stopped in front of a large mirror adjacent to a number of immaculately dressed mannequins. Ron tried not to get distracted by their shifting poses as he turned to face Malfoy again.

“Stand there.” Draco indicated the space in front of the mirror. A measuring tape flew from a nearby shelf into his hand. 

Ron straightened his shoulders as he peered at himself in the mirror. He too had filled out in the decade since he’d last seen Hogwarts. He still had a face full of freckles and was too tall to wear average-length trousers, but he’d lost his baby-soft look, and years of working as an Auror had given him a well-toned body. 

Draco disappeared almost entirely behind his reflection. He had to stop himself from jumping when delicate fingers touched the nape of his neck, and then pulled the tape down his spine. 

“They have tapes that measure automatically, you know,” Ron grunted. 

Malfoy’s smirking face appeared to his side. “I didn’t spend five years in Italy to learn how to take instructions from a tape measure,” he replied haughtily. “Why do you think our clothes fit so well? Arms out.”

Ron followed Draco’s instructions, allowing him and his tape measure to continue their inspections down his arms and around his chest. Occasionally, Malfoy would pause and make a few notes on a clipboard hung on the wall. 

“So Potter’s getting hitched to Lovegood?” Malfoy asked as he moved around in front of Ron. 

Ron nodded. “In September. I’m his best man.”

“I’m sure you are,” Draco drawled. This close, Ron could see the hint of a five o’clock shadow on Draco’s sharp jaw. His grey-blue eyes no longer held the arrogance they had during their youth, replaced with a constant amusement. He certainly seemed different. Still a smirking brat, but not an annoying one. 

_Sex on legs_ , his brain reminded him.

Ron stiffened as Draco looped the measuring tape around his neck, his fingers brushing across his skin. His fingers twitched at his sides. He was relieved when Malfoy turned to write on the clipboard once more. 

The emotion quickly turned to horror when Draco then crouched in front of him and began to drag the tape measure up his leg. He stared at himself in mirror, noting his ears had gone an embarrassing shade of crimson. 

_Great Aunt Muriel in the bath… Great Aunt Muriel in the bath…_ Ron chanted in his head as he allowed Draco to finish.

When Draco had marked the last of his measurements on his clipboard, he told Ron to wait. 

Ron’s eyes followed the blond as he walked towards the front of the shop, pausing to chat with Antonio, who was helping Harry and Neville choose jackets. All four of them laughed at something, making Ron frown.

A few minutes later, Malfoy returned holding a selection of pants, jackets, and dress shirts, which were hung in a nearby changing room. Ron made sure to close the curtain securely before changing into the set on the first hook. 

His discomfort vanished when he walked out to find Draco staring at him as if he’d switched genders instead of clothes. He couldn’t help grinning smugly.

Draco’s expression slithered once again into a smirk, and he stepped forward. He placed his hands on Ron’s shoulders, flattening the fabric, then tugged at his sleeves. 

“What do you think?”

Ron kept his voice low. “Judging from your reaction, I’d say I look pretty good.”

He was pleased to see his remark flustered Draco, who looked at him quickly. But the blond quickly righted himself. 

“Go try on the next one,” he ordered.

Ron nodded, returning to the change room to swap outfits. The next one felt stiffer, and Malfoy immediately directed him back into the room to change again. 

The next time he stepped out into the room, he watched Draco’s eyes darken. 

Maybe Draco and Severus weren’t the only wizards able to pull off ‘sex on legs,’ Ron thought, grinning to himself. 

This time, Draco moved to stand in front of Ron. His hands slowed as they ran along Ron’s shoulders, making Ron swallow involuntarily. 

“So, Weasley, Potter has Lovegood. What about you?” Draco asked nonchalantly.

Ron looked him in the eye. “I haven’t found anyone yet.”

Draco’s hands moved to straighten his collar, fingertips brushing against the nape of Ron’s neck once more. Involuntarily, a shiver went down Ron’s spine.

“From what I hear, you manage to get around,” Draco stated smoothly, quiet enough that the others couldn’t hear. 

“And what about you?” Ron asked, changing topics. He wouldn’t own up to being promiscuous, but he supposed he did sleep with more witches and wizards than most.

Draco grinned at him, running a fingertip across Ron’s Adam’s apple, making it bob. He glanced around Ron, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Oh, I’m as easy as you are. I just hide it better.”

The two men paused face to face, eyes locked, a moment of understanding passing between them. Ron wondered what would happen if he tried to lick the smirk from Draco’s pretty face. 

His trousers were beginning to feel tight.

“I think this is the right suit for you,” said Malfoy slowly.

“In your professional opinion?” Ron asked, challenging.

Draco nodded. Glanced down. “I’m not sure about the size of these trousers though.” Ron nearly groaned as Draco’s hand cupped his half-hard cock through the fabric. “They’re looking a little tight.”

“I hear you can fix that sort of thing,” ground out Ron without thinking.

Draco looked momentarily surprised, then peered around Ron again.

“Follow me,” he said lowly. This time it was Ron who grew flustered, but then he shifted himself in his trousers and turned around. 

“I’m not sure we have quite the right fit for Ron,” Draco feigned apologetically to Harry. “I’m going to take him into the back and see if we can’t do something up custom.” 

“All right,” said Harry, who was peering at himself in a second mirror a little way up the shop. “All right, Ron?” 

Ron nodded. “Fine,” he said quickly, then before Harry or Neville could notice the issue in his trousers, followed Malfoy through the shop. 

They went through the door where Draco had summoned his business partner earlier, Ron oblivious to the high fashion jackets, ties, and wand-holsters they passed on the way there. 

The back was filled with several long, white tables, each covered with pieces of fabric, pinned garments ready for sewing, and the tools of the trade. Draco had taken his wand out of his sleeve, and waved it at the door. 

It closed softly, glimmering for a moment before returning to normal.

“Draco—” Ron started, but his sentence was cut off by Draco pinning him against the edge of a table, his deft fingers quickly plucking open his trousers. Before he knew it, his pants were around his ankles, his erection straining between the front tails of his dress shirt.

“Merlin, Weasley, is that genetic? No wonder your mother got knocked up so many times.”

Ron would have defended his mother, but then Draco was fisting the length of his cock, making him groan. Ron snatched the blond’s wrist.

“I want your mouth,” he panted, desperate. He wanted nothing more than to see those pretty, smirking lips fastened around his rod. 

His erection bounced as Draco got down on his knees, his blue-grey eyes never leaving Ron’s. Once again he wrapped his hand around Ron’s cock, and then his pink tongue emerged from his mouth to swipe the end. 

Ron shifted, muscled thighs flexing, urging Draco to continue. 

The first moment of entering Draco’s mouth was divine. Wet and soft. His tongue swirled around the end. 

Ron’s hand came to rest in Draco’s fine, silky hair. He watched the blond’s eyes flutter shut as he worked his mouth around his length, sucking. 

Merlin, Ron had never seen anything as hot as Draco-fucking-Malfoy sucking his dick. He was good at it too. 

Ron fisted his fingers into his hair, making him gasp. Their eyes locked, glittering, on fire. Ron gently pumped his hips in time with the bobs of Draco’s head. 

As Draco sucked him off, he imagined the blond naked, his pert little arse cheeks spread as Ron dove into what must undoubtedly be a tight, perfect hole. He hoped Draco had thought to put up some sort of Silencing Charm, because he moaned loudly as he came, hips jerking against Draco’s mouth. 

The blond sucked his seed down like water, and then pulled away, letting Ron’s now-deflating erection droop between his legs. 

Malfoy stood up, wiping his lips with his fingers, smirking. He put Ron’s pants back on with a flick of his wand. 

“You can return the favour on Friday,” he said, sure of himself. “Pick me up here at seven.”

“A date?” Ron asked, flummoxed, even though Draco had seemed rather enthusiastic about giving him head. 

Draco nodded. “And not at your mother’s. Something nice.”

He turned to walk towards the door, taking down the wards, and then paused to look over his shoulder. 

“Assuming it goes well, you can invite me to Potter’s wedding. I always wanted to fuck a best man.”

Ron grinned, pushing himself up from the table. 

“Wait a minute,” he said, marching towards Draco. 

“What?” Draco asked, frowning slightly.

Ron ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, flattening the strands back into position. 

“There,” said Ron, his cheeks feeling hot again. 

Draco smiled. “Thanks,” he said softly, then left the room. 

Ron paused to take a deep breath before following him out.

No longer bothered, he watched Draco’s arse all the way back to his spot in front of the mirror.

 _Sex on legs_ , he thought, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing fest. You can comment here or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://ron-draco-fest.livejournal.com/27375.html) for the author to see.


End file.
